RWBY: The Reaper's Arrival
by RedDragonEmperor1515
Summary: Ryder Durret gets accepted into Beacon alongside the other members of team RWBY. Join them as they train to become Huntsmen and Huntresses and Ryder learns the mysteries of the crystal in his shoulder. {Rated M to be safe. Darksiders elements.}
1. Chapter 1

**[Hello out there! This is my first RWBY fic and I wanted to do it on this idea I've had floating around in my head. Without further ado, on to the story!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC. Everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 1: The Legend of the Horsemen and Ryder.**

Long ago, there were four beings of unimaginable power that roamed the surface of Remnant. The names that they were known by were Death, War, Fury, and Strife. They were known as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as the inhabitants of Remnant came to call them. The Four Horsemen were known for only attacking humans if said humans attacked first. No one knew as to how they came to Remnant or what they were doing there. For a few hundred years, they scoured the surface of Remnant, slaughtering the creatures of Grimm. However, the people of Remnant had learned that the Four Horsemen had vanished, leaving no trace as to where they had went. The story of the Four Horsemen then quickly turned into nothing more than a legend. For a few millennia, the people of Remnant were able to live their lives as peacefully as they could with the threat of the Grimm.

A man in his late twenties was waiting in the hall of a hospital. This man was wearing a black suit and had short black hair with a white complexion. A doctor then walked out of the door next to him.

"You may see her now." The doctor said. The man then walked into the room and saw a woman with long, dark brown hair and a fair complexion, around the same age, lying in a bed holding a baby.

"We have a boy Lucas." The woman said. She then handed the boy to him.

"He has your eyes." Lucas said as the baby quietly fussed. "What should we name him Hayley?"

"I'm not sure. How about we name him after your father?" Hayley said.

"What, Patrick? Too common of a name. I want him to have something a little less so. How about… Ryder?"

"I think that sounds perfect."

"Well then, welcome to the family Ryder Durret.

 _Ten years later…_

Lucas Durret was sitting at his desk looking over the assignment he and Hayley were given to clear out some Grimm before they'll be able to attack a nearby village. As he was looking it over, a blood curtling scream was heard throughout the house. He quickly stood up and ran to the source of the screaming, which was Ryder's room. Hayley Durret was at the young Ryder's side, who was clutching the region of his right collarbone. The young Ryder had short, spiky black hair and a complexion similar to his mother.

"What happened?!" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure! I was saying good night to him and as I was leaving he just started screaming!" Hayley said.

Lucas then took a closer look at Ryder and saw blood soaked through his shirt.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Lucas then picked Ryder up and rushed to the hospital. He and Hayley waited in the lounge area for an hour before a doctor arrived.

"Mr. and Mrs. Durret? You should come take a look at this." The doctor said before leading them to Ryder's room. "This may come as a bit of a shock." After they entered the room, they saw Ryder asleep in a hospital bed without his shirt and just under his right collarbone was a glowing green crystal that nearly spread to his shoulder. Hayley covered her mouth in shock at the sight at this. "We're not sure what caused this to happen or what it is. What was interesting was that the wound was already healed and stopped bleeding by the time we started to operate on him. We then tried to simply cut it out, but it was impervious to anything we used. We also don't know how deep into his body it is and we're concerned with what would happen if what would happen if we were to take it out of him. No one else seems to know what it is."

"So you're going to just leave it there?" Lucas asked.

"As it doesn't seem to be causing any adverse effects, yes. Should anything out of the ordinary happen to him, bring him here immediately."

"Alright then. When can we take him home?"

"We'd like to keep him overnight to observe him and nothing happens. If nothing does, he can go home tomorrow."

 _Seven years later…_

"Well, I'm off _._ " The seventeen year old Ryder said. In the seven years since that night, his black, spiky hair had now reached down to his chin with bangs framing his face. He was wearing wearing a dark purple shirt, a black jacket with purple accents that is zipped up enough to show his shirt, and a shoulder pauldron on his right shoulder with a symbol of bones resembling wings surrounding a flame. On his legs he was wearing black pants, metallic armor that resided on his waist with a dark purple belt, a black cape that went down to the bottom of his calves that went around to cover the sides of his legs, and metallic bracers on his arms along with metallic greaves on his legs. Attached to his belt were small metallic and mechanical hilts with curved, folded blades attached at the bottom facing behind him. He was holding a large bag in his hand.

"We're so proud of you, getting accepted into Beacon." Hayley said.

"Congratulations Ryder. You've come so far in just seven years." Lucas said.

"Come on guys. You make it sound like I'm leaving forever. I'll come visit when I can." Ryder said before he started to walk away from his home.

"Try and bring a cute girl back with you!"

"Dad!" Ryder said with heat rising to face.

"I'm kidding! Now hurry on before you miss the airship!"

"See ya!" Ryder then hurried off and in fifteen minutes, he managed to board the airship raking the new students to Beacon. He managed to find a seat where he could sit by himself. He set the bag down next to him on the floor. " _Finally here. I've been wanting to get here since I was ten._ " He then instinctively reached for the area where the crystal in his shoulder was. " _Seven years and you're still a part of my life._ "

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" He heard a voice say. He looked over and saw a teenage girl wearing a dark brown vest with lighter brown piping over a yellow low- cut crop top that had a black crest that is similar to a flaming heart, and had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs that had two golden buttons on each side. She also had a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a banner- like object that had the same crest but golden, black short shorts under the belt, and a white back skirt under the belt but over the shorts, an orange scarf around her neck, brown leather knee- high platform boots, orange socks of different lengths with a grey bandanna wrapped around the top of her left boot, and black fingerless gloves under her mechanical- like yellow gauntlets. Her hair was long, blonde, and loose, and she had lilac eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Please stop." Said the strained of of a younger looking girl that was being hugged by the other girl. This girl had a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing, a skirt with red trimmings, a gray belt that had large bullet casings, a magazine pouch, and a silver rose emblem. She also had a red hooded cloak that had cross- shaped pins holding the cloak to her blouse. Her hair was black with a red tint and she had silver eyes.

"But I'm so proud of you!" The older girl said.

" _Man she's a loud one._ " Ryder thought. " _Kind of sucks that I don't know anyone here yet._ "

"Really sis, it was nothing." The younger girl said.

"What do you mean it was nothing? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's going to think you're the bee's knees."

" _Bee's knees? Do people still say that nowadays?_ " Ryder thought.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees' okay. I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." The younger girl said.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people thinking I'm special or anything." The older girl then walked next to the younger girl and hugged her with her arm.

"But you are special." On a monitor in the airship, a news report was playing.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who has continued to evade the authorities." A reporter on the news said showing a mug shot of a man with orange hair that had long bangs covering his right eye, dark green eyes, and was wearing a red-lined white suit with a grey scarf around his neck. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. And now, back to Lisa Lavender." The monitor then showed a woman with short black hair.

"Thank you Cyril. In other news, this last Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the event. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" The monitor then dissapated and a hologram of a middle aged woman with very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face and has bright green eyes. She was wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare into petals at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black brown stockings and black boots with brown heels. She also has a cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside with the cut of the cape stylized to end in flames and arrows, a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back with a symbol of a tiara above the row of beads.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." The woman said.

"Who's that?" The older sister asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have recieved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The hologram of Glynda then shut down. The younger sister then ran over to the window.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." The older sister said as she walked up to her. After she said this, a young man with messy blonde hair that emphasize his dark blue eyes, wearing a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves, a white diamond shaped chestplate with matching spaulders that are rebraced, elbow guards with cords strung through them, brown wrist length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and crisscossing belts on his waist with a pair of small puches along with a sheathed sword attached at to his left hip, and a pair of black sneakers ran past her gagging.

" _Man, looks like he's going to hurl._ " Ryder thought,

"Well.. I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"At least it was a nice moment while it lasted." The younger sister said.

"I wonder who we're going to meet."

"I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ryder looked over to a trash bin where the young man ran off to.

" _I should go see if he's all right._ " Ryder then got up and walked over to him.

"Oh Yang gross! You've got puke on your shoes!" Ryder heard the younger yell to the older sister he now knew was named Yang.

"Gross, gross, gross…" Yang kept saying.

"Get away, get away, get away from me!" Ryder chuckled at this.

"Hey man, you all right?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, if you count violent puking from air sickness all right." The blonde said.

"Sorry man." Ryder said as he patted the blonde's back.

"It's no problem. Would you mind telling her I'm sorry about the puke on her shoes?"

"No problem." Ryder said before he walked over to the sisters as Yang was trying to get the vomit off her shoe. "Hey uh, the guy at the trash bin wants to say sorry for the whole puking on your shoes thing."

"It's fine. If I wanted to get back at him, I would've done so already." Yang said.

" _That's not scary._ "

"So, what's your name?"

"Ryder. Ryder Durret."

"Well, I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my little sister Ruby Rose."

"Hi!" Ruby said.

"So you from Vale?"

"Yeah, Mistral before that. Came here last year so I would be able to go to Beacon."

"OOOHHH! Are those your weapons?!" Ruby squealed as she pointed to the hilts on his hips.

"Uh yeah they're-" Ryder said before a red blur zoomed by him and then went back to Yang's side. He looked down and saw that his weapons were gone and were in Ruby's hands.

"You use scythes? I've never met another scythe wielder besides myself and my uncle."

"Yeah. Their names are Mercy and Redemption."

"How did you learn to use them?"

"I've just had an affinity for them. Every other weapon I wielded didn't feel as right in my hands as two scythes. Using them came naturally to me and it's basically second nature for me."

"Well, at least I know there's another person that can use a scythe." Ruby said as she handed Ryder his weapons back.

"Hey, I think we're coming up to the dock." Ryder said before he went to get his bag and walked back over to the two of them. The airship then came to a stop and the doors opened allowing the passengers to disembark. " _Well, time to get this started._ "

 **[And with that, we come to the end of chapter 1. Leave a review saying what you think. See ya in the next chapter.]**

 **Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon and the First Step.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2! At the start of every chapter, I'm going to reply to your reviews. Now, onto that!**

 **Malesnipern7- {Laughs nervously} Nooo. Why would you think that?**

 **Jeit93- I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Neema Amiry- I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

 **S0ularbiter97- Glad you enjoyed! And you're right, I don't think I've seen any RWBY OC stories where the OC uses scythes.**

 **With that all taken care of, onto chapter two!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon and the First Step.**

Ryder, Yang, and Ruby disembarked the airship with the blonde young man rushing past them to get off and immediately doubling over the trash bin that was at the dock. The three of them then made their way to the main courtyard.

"Wow." The three of them said as they arrived looking at the large school.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said. Other students started to walk by and Ruby starter gasping.

"Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said as she tried to follow before Yang pulled her back by her hood. "Ow, ow!"

"Easy there little sister." Yang said.

"I don't really see what you're so excited about. They're just weapons." Ryder said.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool! "

"Don't get me wrong. I get what you're saying."

"See! Ryder gets me." Ruby said.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Don't you like it?" Yang asked. Ruby then took out her weapon, a much larger scythe than Ryder's scythes, while hugging it.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting people. But better." Ruby then collapsed her scythe and holstered it on the back of her waist.

"Just take down the hyperness down a bit, okay?" Ryder said which Ruby nodded yes to.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang said as she pulled Ruby's hood down over her head.

"But why would need friends when I've got you?"

"Well, you've got Ryder and my friends are here. Gotta go catch up! Okay, see ya, bye!" Yang said as a group surrounded her and they all left.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Do we have dorms?!" Ruby then sighed.

" _That was the fastest I've ever seen anyone get ditched._ " Ryder thought.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby said as she fell backwards into a cart, knocking over all the suitcases that was on it off.

"What are you doing?!" Said a teenage girl with a pale complexion, long white hair pulled back to the right to make an off- center ponytail with a tiara at the base that resembles icicles, and also has ice blue eyes with a crooked scar going down her left eye. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with the inside of it red and the sleeves turning blue as the reach her wrists and a symbol resembling a snowflake on the back of the jacket, a similarly colored thigh- length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline and a small bag on the back of the dress that's wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, and white, heeled wedge boots that go up to her mid- calf and are also lined with red. She also has an apple- shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. Attached to her waist was an ornately designed rapier with six varying colored slot in a revolving inside the guard.

" _She looks familiar. Can't place where though._ " Ryder thought.

"Sorry!" Ruby said.

"Sorry? Are you aware of the damage you could have caused?!" The white haired girl said.

"Uhhh…" Ruby said confused as she picked up a suitcase to hand it to the white haired girl.

"Give me that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

" _Schnee? Don't tell me…_ " Ryder thought.

"Uhhh…" Ruby said still confused.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The white haired girl said as she was shaking a vial of Dust, making it go over towards Ruby, who was trying to stifle a sneeze. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Ruby then sneezed, mixing with the dust, causing a small explosion with ice and lightning mixed in with it, covering the white haired girl in soot and causing the vial to fly out of her hand. "Unbelieveable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said as she poked her fingers together.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well.. I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"That's enough!" Ryder said as he got in between the two of them. "It was clearly an accident and she said she was sorry. You don't have to keep berating her like some stuck up princess."

"It's heiress actually." A new voice said that belonged to a teenage girl with a light complexion, long, wavy black hair, and amber eyes that are complemented by purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff, white shorts that have zippers on the front of them, black stockings that gradually fade to purple with white symbols similar to belladonna flowers on the outside of the stockings as they near her black low- heeled boots. She also has a black ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head, a detached black scarf- like collar around her neck, black ribbons tied around both of her arms along with a detached black sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, and a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back. Attached to this plate was a black hilt with a black ribbon on it sheathed into a black sheath. She was also holding the vial of Dust from before. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired girl said.

"What- How dare- The nerve of-!" Weiss stuttered while Ruby was chuckling before Weiss snatched the vial of Dust out of the black girl's hand and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's-" Ruby started to ask the black haired girl before she noticed that she had already walked away.

" _She came over here just to say that?_ " Ryder thought before Ruby collapsed omto her knees and lied down on the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon…" She said to herself. Ryder then crouched down next to her.

"Come on, it's not that bad. So you met one mean person on the first day. Look at the bright side, it can only go up from here."

"I guess so."

"You want to get up from there?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay here and clear my head."

"Whatever you say. See ya." Ryder said as he walked towards Beacon's main hall. As he entered, he recognized a familiar head of blonde hair and walked over to it. "You know.." Ryder said to catch her attention, causing her to turn around. "... that wasn't really a nice thing to do to her."

"Yeah, I know but I hoped that she would try to make some friends. That and I had some catching up to do." Yang said.

"Even so, you didn't have to ditch her."

"Yeah, you're right."

"There's been something that's been on my mind."

"What's that?"

"Why do you and Ruby look so different if you're sisters?"

"That's because we're half sisters. We have the same father but different mothers. My mother left us when I was young and Ruby's mother died a few years after."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine. On to brighter things, why do you want to be a Huntsman?"

"No big reason really. My parents were both Huntsmen and I wanted to follow in their footsteps. So why do you want to be a Huntress?"

"I want to go around the world and get into as many crazy things that I can. And if I can help people while doing it, that's even better. That's pretty much it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Makes sense. Hey, do you think Ruby will be okay?

"She'll be fine." Yang said before she turned around and saw Ruby walking with the blonde from the airship. "Ruby over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang said while waving. Ruby then hurried over. "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby said.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! Ask Ryder! He was there!" Yang then turned her head to Ryder.

"It's true. She sneezed and caused an explosion that had some fire, ice, and even some lightning." Ryder said.

"Are you two being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said.

"You!" Weiss said as she appeared behind Ruby. Ruby then jumped into Yang's arms.

"Oh God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said.

"We did tell you." Ryder said.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby said before Weiss flashed a pamphlet that said "Dust for Dummies and Inadequate Individuals" on the cover. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss said.

"Uhhh…" Ruby said confused.

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." She said as she gave Ruby the pamphlet.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot." Yang said.

"Yeah, why don't you two just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Ryder said.

"Okay! Great idea Ryder! Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like this guy over here!" Weiss said before she pointed to Ryder.

" _Man, I don't think I've ever seen anybody more stuck up and sarcastic than she is._ " Ryder thought.

"Oh wow, really?!" Ruby asked, making Weiss give her a deadpanned stare.

"No." She bluntly said. Feedback from a microphone was then heard.

"I'll keep this brief." A voice said in the microphone. Ryder looked up to the stage in the hall and saw a middle aged man with a light complexion, tousled silver hair, and black eyebrows. He was wearing an unzipped black jacket over a matching buttoned vest and green shirt, long, dark green pants, and black trouser shoes, He also has shaded glass spectacles and a green cowl around his neck with a small, purple, cross- shaped pin attached to it. In his hand was an ornate cane with a guard covering the handle.

" _So that's Ozpin huh?_ " Ryder thought.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

" _Well that took a turn._ "

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then walked away from the microphone and headed offstage as Glynda walked up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said before she walked offstage as well.

"He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't there." Yang said. Ryder spent the next few hours Yang and Ruby, getting to know them and Ruby telling the two of them about how she met the blonde from the airship, Jaune Arc. It was currently night and all the new students were dressed in sleepwear. Sleeping bags were lied out on the floor of the hall. Ryder had waited until everyone had already changed to change himself so no one could notice the crystal in his shoulder. He changed into a black t- shirt with his emblem on his back and purple pajama pants. He then walked over to Ruby who was writing in a journal. She had changed into a black tank top with heart- shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with a pink roses pattern. She also had a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes on.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she lied down in the sleeping bag next to Ruby. Yang had changed into an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front and black shorts.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said.

"I know I do." Yang said as she looked at all the boys that were messing around before Jaune walked in blue full body pajamas with a white bunny face on the chest and blue bunny slippers.

" _What in the hell is he wearing?_ " Ryder thought.

"What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said.

"Aw, that's so cuuute!"

"Shut up!" Ruby said before throwing a dog pillow at Yang's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Ryder? The three of us have gotten together pretty well. And there's Jaune. He's… nice. There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two hundred percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made two friends and one enemy!" Ruby then threw the dog pillow at Yang again.

"Ruby don't worry. It's only the first day. I mean, think about it. Pretty much everyone here, even Weiss, is just a friend you haven't met yet." Ryder said before the sound a match being lit was heard. Ruby sat up and saw the black haired girl from the beginning of the day sitting next to a candelabra, reading a book. She was wearing a black yukata with grey and white being secondary colors.

"That girl…" Ruby said.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before Ryder or I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said as she stood up.

"Hey wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby said as Yang pulled her along to the black haired girl, Ruby struggling to get Yang to let go of her.

" _This could get interesting._ " Ryder thought as he stood up and went with the two of them.

"Helloooo!" Yang said in a sing- song voice. "I believe you three may know each other!"

"Aren't you that girl who exploded?" The black haired girl asked.

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…. Actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang asked while whispering.

"I don't know! Help me!" Ruby said also whispering.

"What's your name?" Ryder asked.

"Blake." She said.

"Well, Blake, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ryder Durret."

"And I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang said.

"Thanks." Blake said.

"It goes great with your… pajamas!"

"Right."

"Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book that I will continue to read as soon as you leave."

" _If that doesn't sound like someone being annoyed, then I don't know what is._ " Ryder thought.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah… that's real lovely…" Yang said.

"I love books." Ruby said. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here… to make it better."

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said while picking Ruby up in a hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby and Yang then went on to engage in a scuffle.

"Well Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to-" Blake said.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss said. She was now wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her logo on the upper right chest. "Don't you realize people are trying to sleep?!"

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang yelled at each other.

"Shhh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said.

"Oh, now you're on my side."

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Guys!" Ryder yelled. "Just calm down. We've got a big day tomorrow, so let's just calm down and get some sleep."

"He's right." Ruby said. "We should just stop this and go to sleep."

"Hmph!" Weiss said before storming off to where she was sleeping at.

"Thanks Ryder. I didn't really know how we were going to get out of that one."

"It's no problem. Well, I'll see you guys in the morning." Ryder said before he walked back to his sleeping bag. After a while, he managed to fall asleep. When he did, he dreamed that he was in a large wasteland that served as a massive battlefield. He stood still as many humanoid beings ran past him, going ahead of him. " _What the hell is going on?_ " He started to follow and eventually rose up over a hill where in the distance, he could see only four beings on horses rapidly approaching. opposing the large army. A being ran past him and got shot through the head. " _Holy shit!_ " One of the beings on the horses was making its way towards Ryder's direction. The horse had a skeletal emaciated appearance, the skin torn and somewhat rotten with some of the bones showing, a glowing green haze with matching glowing green eyes. Ryder tried to see who it was that was commandeering the horse, but he seemed to be blurred to Ryder. The horse then charged directly at Ryder. " _Shit!_ " Ryder then tried to move but found he couldn't. " _Damn it! Why can't I move?!_ " The rider then pulled out a large scythe and went to strike Ryder. The dream then ended and Ryder woke up with a start. "Fuck." Ryder said softly and exhaled shakily. " _What in the hell was that?_ " He then looked at the windows and saw that it was early sunrise and everyone was still asleep. " _Might as well get ready._ " He then quietly got up and went to take a shower. After he finished, he got dressed in his outfit. When he went back into the hall, he noticed that Yang was awake.

"Hey why are you up so early?" Yang said tiredly before she yawned.

"Bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I should be fine."

"Whatever you say." A few hours passed and everybody had woken up. Ryder, Yang, and Ruby were in a locker room getting ready for the initiation. As they were getting ready, a girl with short orange hair, a fair complexion, and turquoise eyes passed by. She was wearing a black collared vest that ended at her waist with an emblem of a hammer with a lightning bolt, underneath were two layers of clothing that were red and light blue, a white sleeveless top that forms a heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone with a white detached sleeve on each arm,matching fingerless pink gloves on each hand, a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid- thigh with a turquoise bow attached to the back of the skirt, and pink and white shoes with pink laces. She also had armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Walking along with her was a boy with black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside. The tailcoat had a black and gold trimming that goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar, a black long sleeved shirt, white pants, and black shoes. The girl was giggling as they walked by.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby said.

"Oh, who knows? So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she took Crescent Rose out of the locker she was standing in front of then started caressing it lovingly.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation."

"No kidding. You're going to have to learn to work together with the new people you meet if you want to grow up." Ryder said.

"Ugh! You two sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" Ruby said as she put Crescent Rose on the back of her waist. Ryder then facepalmed.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on you or Ryder's teams or something…"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said as she nervously played with her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said as he walked by. "There's no way I put my gear in locker six three six yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune then walked by Weiss and a girl with red hair that was in a waist length ponytail, curved slightly into a loose ringlet, going above her ears and under her bangs with two small tear shaped emeralds hanging from the circlet on chains, and vivid green eyes with light green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her consisted of two layers with the first layer consisting of a light brown leather strapless top split vertically with some bronze plates with small round embroideries going down along the sides. The bottom layer is a low bronze V- neck. She was also wearing brown opera- length gloves and an elastic, black, A- line miniskirt with a red ankle- length drape over the skirt. On the skirt was a belt with a small circular bronze plate with a shield and spear emblem on her right hip, two pouches on the opposite hip. Around her neck was a large bronze gorget, a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm with a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve. She also had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid- thigh and continuing downwards into her boots, a pair of cuisses that begin at her mid- thigh and end slightly above her knees, and brown high heeled boots with a bronze trim that goes up to her mid- calf. On her back was a red and gold double edged short sword and a gold ornate shield with sections missing on two sides.

" _Huh, she looks familiar. Wait, that's Pyrrha Nikos! Figures she'd be attending here._ " Ryder thought.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Weiss asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" Weiss then started thinking to herself before Jaune stood between the two of them.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said.

"You again?"

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said as she stepped in front of Weiss. Jaune then moved further towards Weiss as Pyrrha stepped out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear you discussing teams!" Jaune said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Weiss said.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! Anyways, I was thinking you and I would make a good team. What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each so-" Pyrrha said before Jaune interrupted her.

"You don't say. Well, hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." He said.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Weiss asked.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said as she waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum.".

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"Aw, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, a new record!"

"The what?"

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Jaune then gasped in surprise.

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not… sorry." Jaune said sadly.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha said.

"D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said.

"Sounds like Pyrrha on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune was saying as he got close to Weiss, making her uncomfortable.

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help here?" Pyrrha then unsheathed the short sword on her back. The handle then extended out, turning into a spear. She then threw it javelin style at Jaune, pinning him to the wall at the far end of the room by his hood.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda had said over the P.A system. Ryder, Yang, and Ruby walked towards the exit, with Weiss leaving the room and Pyrrha walking up to Jaune.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said to Jaune as she retrieved her spear.

"Likewise." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Having some trouble there, Ladykiller?" "Yang asked as she, Ryder, and Ruby walked up to him.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said as Ruby offered him a hand to stand up.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start."

"Maybe next time." Ryder said. Ruby then helped Jaune up and brought him to his locker.

"Think he has a chance?" Yang asked.

"Oh, not at all. But you never know." The two of them then headed to Beacon Cliff. While they were walking, Ryder gained a splitting headache and voices whispering in his head. " _What the hell? Why am I hearing voices? And what the hell are they even saying?_ "

"Hey, you alright?" Yang asked as she went to help him but he held out his hand, keeping her away.

"It's okay. It'll probably go away soon." After a few minutes, the headache and voices went away. "Alright, I'm all good now."

"Great, now let's get to Beacon Cliff before we miss initiation." The two of them then once again headed to Beacon Cliff. When they arrived at Beacon Cliff, they saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch standing there and metal plates embedded in the ground with multiple other students standing on them. They both did as the other students were doing. Shortly after, Ruby and Jaune showed up.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Goodwitch said. Ryder looked over to his left where Ruby was standing and saw that she was getting concerned over the teams being formed today.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled out.

" _Man, looks like her reality's been shattered._ " Ryder thought.

"See, I told you!" Nora said.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said. Ryder could hear Jaune nervously laugh. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune started to ask before Ozpin cut him off.

"Good! Now, take your positions." All the students got into a stance, except Jaune.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question?" Jaune asked as Weiss was launched into the air by the pad they were standing on.

" _Wait, they're shooting us into the air? Huh, I can say I did not see that one coming._ " Ryder thought.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?" Jaune asked. "You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"Woohoo!" Nora said as she was launched into the air.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said.

"Uh-huh… yeah." Jaune said. Yang looked at both Ruby and Ryder and gave them a wink before taking out a pair of shades and putting them on. She was then launched into the air with Ruby following her shortly after.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure you'll be fine." Ryder said before he was launched into the air.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYY!" Jaune was saying as he also got launched into the air.

 **[DONE! Sorry about the long update but I was preoccupied with my other story and wasn't able to get around to finish this chapter. I'm going to try to get another chapter out soon but I make no promises. Well, until the next time!]**


End file.
